A variety of electrical devices use electrochemical cells, such as batteries, capacitors, and the like, for or during operation. The electrochemical cells are electrically coupled to other electrical circuits in the device using conductors that are laser welded or otherwise bonded to the terminals of the electrochemical cell at one end and to other electrical circuits at another end. However, connecting the conductors to the electrochemical cells can pose significant challenges. Typically, the conductors are formed of copper or copper alloys, although other conductive materials such as aluminum, silver, and gold also have been used. While copper is a preferred material for connective conductors because of its high conductivity, it is difficult to weld due to its high reflectivity and high thermal conductivity.
In addition, the conductors and the terminals of the electrochemical cell often are formed of dissimilar materials, that is, materials that do not readily intermix and form ductile and reliable welds. In the case of batteries, for example, a first terminal of the electrochemical cell typically includes an element or component of the housing of the electrochemical cell. The housing component may be formed of a material such as titanium, which does not readily form a ductile and reliable weld with copper. A second terminal includes a feedthrough pin that extends from internally within the electrochemical cell through the housing to the exterior of the cell. The feedthrough pin may be formed of a material such as niobium, which also is dissimilar from copper. If a copper-comprising conductor is welded to a terminal of the electrochemical cell at too high of a temperature, the conductor may be burned or otherwise damaged, leading to lower device yield. On the other hand, if attempts are made to weld the copper-comprising conductor to a terminal at too low of a temperature, the weld may not be reliable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for electrically coupling a conductor to a dissimilar conductive element. In addition, it is desirable to provide a connector for electrically coupling an electrochemical cell and an electrically conductive component that is formed of a dissimilar material. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.